The Patience of a king
by AragornsFavorite
Summary: (Chapter 8 added)Thranduil is used to getting his own way but will that all change when he meets Taylor.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R.. possible NC-17 later.  
Warning: might contain bad words   
  
A/N . I know there are quite a few " Girl gets transported to Middle Earth" Stories but hey since we read them we must like t hem right? I decided not to use the more common " have accident wake up in Middle Earth" routine not cause I don't enjoy those but I just wanted to be different..   
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /   
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The hardest thing about moving was having to get used to the new place. Twice already she had opened what she had thought was the bathroom door only to find out it was the hall closet. Maybe if she actually began to unpack then she would feel more at home.  
Deciding the box she had suddenly bumped into would be a good place as any to start she ripped away the tape and looked inside. It was her Lord of the ring collection. The books, the movies, an action figure of Haldir and Legolas, ceramic mugs of Gimli and Lurtz even the silver head dress that Elrond had worn.   
" Well looks like it's just us tonight boys." Placing the action figures on top of her wall unit she wondered if she'd considered obsessed with all the stuff she had. Crazy perhaps since she had just talked to an action figure.   
" I'll start to worry only when you start to talk back." She laughed when she looked at them as if she had expected them to actually answer. " I need a life"  
Returning to the task at hand she began to unpack one box at a time, placing things all over the place. By the time she needed to take a break she had unpacked more then half the boxes. Figuring that was good enough for one day she curled herself up on the couch with a book.. It had not taken long for her to fall asleep.  
  
Waking up later then expected she ended up having to rush to work. Her good luck once again failing her as she found herself in traffic. By the time she arrived she was more then 30 minutes late. Her boss giving her a look as she tried to sneak past his office.  
" Don't let it happen again Taylor " She heard him shout as she made her way to her desk.. She needed a new job, working as a travel agent just didn't seem fair. She spent her days helping others plan their perfect vacation or honeymoon . Good thing they didn't know how she kept mistaking her closest door for the bathroom door or she'd be out of a job.   
She caught the look her boss was giving her again so she figured it was best to at least look busy. Turning on her computer would be a good start. She'd update her air travel prices till her first client was due. It wasn't the best job to have but it did have it's perks. She actually did get paid decently and she had full access to the internet at her disposal. Waiting for the new price list to download she was hit with the usual popups. Annoying little adds about downloading new smiley icons, or something about a blue pill. As usual she just closed them with giving them a second thought. It was the familiar face on this new one that had caught her attention. It's not everyday she got a popup that had Gandalf staring back at her.  
"Gandalf's wish list" She laughed " If Gandalf were to offer you one wish what would you ask for?"  
She had been about to close the popup when hell seem to break out. Her boss was suddenly heard yelling at someone over the phone, one of the other travel agents had a coughing fit and Taylor knocked over her coffee all over her keyboard burning her leg in the process.  
" a one way ticket to Middle Earth" She had suddenly typed into the space provided. Kicking herself mentally for actually falling into the 'popup trap'. As soon as she had hit the ENTER key she had been attacked by popups of all shapes and sizes. Noticing the little flashing icon she opened her email. Rolling her eyes after reading the email. The words " So be it." Typed in what appeared to be Old English text. The fact that she had not given her email might have crossed her mind if her morning appointment hadn't of just showed up...  
  
By the end of the day she had completely forgotten about the email and the popup. The only thing on her mind was getting home. Running herself a nice warm bath and losing herself in a good book. The drive home was uneventful not that she had been expecting anything to happen. She only lived 20 minutes away, what could happen?   
Glad to be home she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Deciding everything else could wait till after her bath she headed to the bathroom. Noticing this time she had actually chose the right door. Just as she was about to step into the bath the power went out.  
" and that is how my luck works" She commented with a sigh, Throwing on her bathrobe she set out to find some candles. She was determined to have her bath.  
She was vaguely aware of how dark her place was as she headed to where she thought was the kitchen and suddenly walked right into a wall...do all walls give a startled gasp upon impact?   
Taylor had to blink a few time to get her eyes to adjust. It didn't seem quite as dark now. The sight she was met with was not what she had been expecting. The wall she had walked into was no wall, She was not sure what it was.  
" Who are you?" The voice sounded neither friendly nor was it threatening. Taylor seemed to have lost her voice. Surely he was not who he looked like. She must of hit the wall harder then she thought. There was no way He could be standing before her. Yet the blonde hair, the blue eyes were unmistakable.   
" Who are y..you?" She stuttered.   
" My name is Legolas"  
" no it's not" The shock wore off slowly, denial taking it's place "It's can't be"  
" why is that?"  
"Cause that would mean you're an Elf and that I am in Middle Earth." She gave him a look as if he was the one who had lost his mind .  
"I am an Elf"   
" And I am still a virgin" Her mouth dropped in pure shock when he raised an eyebrow as his eyes wondered over her. It was at that exact moment she realized she was wearing only her bath robe.   
" Do you always confess this to strangers?" The amusment in his voice did not go unnoticed.   
"Look if you're Legolas then that would mean I'm in Middle Earth somewhere and that is just not possible"  
" It would seem that is since you are in Middle Earth" He replied calmly.   
" ohh really? Well I say that's not ..Hey!" He had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside some door forcing her to look.  
" Do you still believe it impossible?" His watching her did nothing to settle her nerves.   
" Is that?" She stared at the scenery before her, " where?" Her mind went blank as she noticed someone heading towards them.  
" Legolas?" Taylor could only stare. She had always considered Legolas to be gorgeous but he was nothing compared to the one now staring at her " Who exactly is this ?"  
Legolas still was watching her as he had replied using what Taylor could only guess was their language.  
" Surely my son you can not be serious, she is obviously not an Elf"   
"You made that sound like it was a bad thing."   
" I was not speaking to you"  
" well excuse me!" She turned to Legolas "Is everyone as arrogant as him"   
" He" Legolas chuckled " Is my father."  
Taylor wondered why he said that as if that would explain everything. She had been about tell him she didn't care who he was when it suddenly hit her.  
"Thranduil!" Legolas gave a slight nod. Taylor looked from one to the other. She suddenly felt light headed. Her vision blurred.   
" I really am in Middle Earth?" She was not expecting them to answer. Her voice sounding distant even to her. There had been only one more shocked comment she made before everything had went black..  
  
"Fuck me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
A/N.. ok so it could have been better but hey it could have been worse. I promise it's gets better. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them I only borrow them,  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown  
Rating: working towards NC-17   
Warning: might contain bad words  
  
A/N.. well I've had quite a few interesting Emails about this Fic so far. Apparently quite a few people are now hoping for a gandalf pop up to show up LOL. ok so I'm on that list as well.. anyway let's move on and find out just how much trouble Taylor will be...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /   
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"This not fair" Taylor shouted as she again tried to open the door. She had woken up to find herself in some room. Some clothes had been placed on the chair beside the bed. She really had not wanted to put on the dress but seeing as her only other choice was to walk around in only a bathrobe she put it on anyway.  
"I should of wished for a one way ticket and a bag of clothes"   
"Are you in the habit of talking to yourself?" Taylor spun around to find none other then the king of arrogance himself standing there, She had not even heard him come in.  
"Maybe: She saw his look. He really did not like the way she talked to him " Look I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment so if I seem a little cranky then just deal with it."  
"And how do you propose I deal with it?"  
" you're the king I'm sure even you can come up with something." She really had hoped he didn't take that as a challenge. " But nothing that includes, pain,torture,or having my head cut off"   
"That does not leave much choice." For the first time Taylor suddenly found herself speechless. Judging by the smirk on Thranduil's face that had been his plan.   
" I see you have found the clothes" He motioned towards the dress  
" I take it I have you to thank for that then" She looked down at the dress then back to him  
" Is it not to your liking?"  
" I did not say that, it's just not what I am used to"   
" Judging by the way you were dressed before" He looked at the bathrobe that was laying on the bed " It appears you are not used to much."   
I Had been about to take a bath before I ended up here, A few minutes more and I might have been naked and wet" She bit back a laugh as she saw the look on his face. She smirked letting him know she had gotten the reaction she wanted.. Two could play at that game. They both remained silent as one of the maids had brought in some water. Taylor refused to be intimidated and kept her eyes locked with his until they were once again alone.   
  
Thranduil had to admit he was intrigued. To this day he had met very few mortals and the ones he had met he had easily intimidated yet she did not appear to be. She was ill mannered and defiant. He was not known to be tolerant of such traits especially of uninvited guests. There was just something about her that had his interest peaked.   
" You are not as intimidating as you think." Taylor could almost see the question in his eyes. He was not used to this sort of thing. Why would he be? How often does a half naked human show up in Mirkwood?  
" Most other would disagree"  
" Maybe they don't know you as well as they think"  
" Yet you do?'  
"No" She shook her head " I know a little about you and I am sure that there are people back home that know even more then I do, It's the Mystery that surrounds you that leaves most people intimidated."  
For the first time since she got there Taylor took a good look at him. He definitely fit the role of king.. He did not resemble Legolas as much as she had thought he would.. Their eyes were the same but not much else. Thranduil had a more aged look to him.  
Taylor would be one to agree with anyone who said Legolas was gorgeous but Thranduil had a look to him that all he had to do was look at her and it made her knees almost want to give out from under her.  
She was to caught up in her thoughts about him that she had not noticed that he had moved, now stood directly in front of her.  
"Yet you are not intimidated."  
" I don't think there is a reason I should be" How she managed to say that with out stuttering was nothing short of a miracle. He may not have intimidated her before but standing this close to him was a different story. Only problem was that she was intimidated in all the wrong places and it was not fear.   
She's read the books and seen all 3 movies, Legolas, Haldir and Elrond were among her favorites, She would be willing to get to now them extremely well. Thranduil however, just one look from him and she's willing to do him in public, twice during traffic.  
"Perhaps I have yet to feel the need to intimidate you" Taylor almost fell over at the look her gave her as he said that. Suddenly having him intimidate her didn't seem all that bad. In fact she was sure she'd quite enjoy it.   
"Maybe you are unable to intimidate me." That might have sounded more like a challenge if she hadn't had to clear her throat before saying it. The sudden heat she felt in her cheeks also did not help. To make matters worse he appeared to be very well aware of his effect on her. He seemed proud of it.   
" I am quite capable of intimidating you." Thranduil's voice seemed somewhat deeper then before. He now stood no more 2 to inches from her. She had to grasp the sides of her dress to keep from reaching out and touching him. She was not going to give in to the temptation. She would not let him win, will not be so easily intimidated... ohh but how she wanted to be!.  
" Perhaps I am prefer to be nice with you"  
"ohh yeah you are well known for being a really softy" She managed to finally speak,:'  
"Rest assured that at this moment there is nothing soft about me." He got the reaction he had hoped for. Taylor opened her mouth to say something but could only manage a soft whimper. She could not stop the image that had popped into her head. She was not sure she wanted to.   
Thranduil's deep chuckle sounded almost evil even to his own ears. He was quite enjoying this little game. He had no intention of letting her win either. Her reaction had been the one he had hoped for, leaving him the perfect opportunity to bring it to the next level. Bringing his hand to her neck he slowly trailed it upwards, tilting her head back once he reached her face. He did not fail to notice her sudden shiver. Taking a step closer caused her to have to lean against him in support.   
" It is obvious, my dear" he was whispering softly in her ear " that I can very easily intimidate you."   
All Taylor could do was close her eyes. She had clearly underestimated this Elf. Even if she wanted to speak she could think of nothing to say. His hand was again trailing along her neck, the other holding tightly on her hair, not enough to bring pain but enough to hold her head back. She whimpered again when she felt him kiss her neck,  
" I could have you now." She was not sure if he had been asking her or merely stating the obvious.  
" Then why don't you" She managed to breath out. She felt him smile against her neck as he continued to place soft kiss. Suddenly he pulled back that she had almost fell over.  
"Cause it is what you want." His smile had to be the most evil thing she had ever seen. She had walked right into it, He set out to prove that it was his game and he had managed to do just that.   
" You fuck!" She was more mad at herself that at him but his damn smile was not helping. " you are the most arrogent,pig headed, pointy eared son of a ...."  
"Dinner will be served soon " He held up his hand to silence her knowing it would only anger her more. " I suggest you be ready on time"   
Taylor stood in total shock. Never before had she been manipulated so easily by anyone, Then again his was not anyone.. He was Thranduil.  
" I'll send Legolas for you when dinner is ready," Had been his parting comment. Taylor silently swore revenge.. She was not sure how yet some way some how she would get him back for this....  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
A/N I had it in mind to write more but I'm finding it hard to type a bit after getting my tattoo on my arm yesterday.. why didn't anyone tell me those things hurt? Hope you enjoys and yes I have plans for the ever arrogant Thranduil in the next chapter... 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R.. possible NC-17 later.  
Warning: might contain bad words   
  
Kerla: Glad ya like  
Netty2: I agree we need more Romance for Thranduil lol and my tattoo is the signature/symbol of tolkien  
  
/ / / / / / / // / / /   
  
Chapter 3.  
  
True to his word Thranduil did have Legolas come for her. By that Time Taylor had yet to calm down. She was more then mad at herself for falling into Thranduil's trap.   
" Dinner is about to be served" Legolas cautiously entered the room. His father had warned him that he might find Taylor to be a little angered. He had to said why.  
"I am not hungry" Taylor who was still sitting in the chair didn't even bother to look at him.  
" My father insists" He gave her a friendly smile.   
"Your father, Legolas can shove dinner right up his royal..." She stopped and looked over at the gorgeous elf standing just a few feet away. She was mad at Thranduil and at herself, there was no reason she needed to snap at Legolas. Instead maybe he'd be willing to help.  
" I need to ask you something" She stood slowly and walked over to him  
" I'll be more then willing to answer and question If I can"  
"uh huh" She nodded slowly biting her bottom lip. She wondered if she could get him to help.  
"I need to know what gets to your father the most" She wished he didn't raise his eyebrow like that. It made him look too damn sexy.  
" May I ask why?" Legolas was more then curious as to why she would want to anger his father. Taylor had expected him to ask that. After taking a deep breath she explain the whole situation to him.  
"It's not funny Legolas" Taylor glared at him, waiting till he managed to stop laughing  
" It is not what he did to you that I find amusing, but the fact that you wish to retaliate" He chuckled softly as he offered her his arm.  
" wouldn't you?" Taylor hesitated before linking her arm with his.  
" It will not be as simple as you hope." The had begun walking slowly towards the dining hall  
" I know that but I have to do something" She sighed softly  
" Perhaps the best way is not to trap him but to let him know exactly what you are doing" Taylor stopped walking and gave Legolas a confused look  
"Legolas if I wanted to hear someone talking in circles I'd go see Gandalf" Legolas laughed. He was really starting to like her.  
" My father despises above all to lose." Legolas lowered his voice so only she could hear him  
" So how do I make him lose?" At this point Taylor was willing to try anything.  
" Have him believe he has no effect." Taylor understood what he was saying but she also knew that it was easier said then done. Thranduil already knew he had an effect on her. She mentioned this to Legolas as they entered the dinning hall.  
" Fuck me sideways!" Taylor has stopped dead in her tracks. The halls was unlike anything she had ever seen. She could find no words to describe the beauty of this room.  
" That would prove to be interesting." She looked over at Legolas who again had that eyebrow raised  
"What?. Oh I didn't mean that I meant" She looked around the room again. " I was just not expecting this."   
Legolas nodded in understanding. He shook his head to rid himself of the image her comment had given him. If only one comment like that from her had effected him this much he was curious as to how it would effect his father. Leading her towards the table where his father now sat he showed her to her seat which happened to be beside Thranduil.  
" I am pleased to see you came" Thranduil smiled at her. She almost reached over to slap it right off his face.  
" Not yet I haven't but the night is still young" She bit back. Thranduil looked at her but said nothing. Legolas looked away to his his smile.   
  
Taylor remained silent throughout the meal. She could feel Thranduil watching her but would not turn to look at him. She was afraid that if she made eye contact with him then he would know just being beside him had an effect on her. Instead she chose to watch Legolas.  
"Do you plan to avoid me all night." Thranduil commented after the meal was finished. She had no choice now to look at him.  
" What if I said yes?" She dared to ask   
"You would not be able to" He smiled, His eyes locked with hers in a silent challenge  
"Why's that?" she asked calmly even though her insides felt like the were being pulled in every direction.  
" I know what effect I have on you." His reply was just as calm as hers had been. She cursed him.  
"Do you? Are you sure about that?" She instantly saw the change in his eyes. She had obviously struck a nerve, Legolas had been right. She dared a quick glance at the prince and almost laughed when he winked at her.  
" I did not imagine how you reacted earlier," Thranduil sounded as if he was about to growl at her.  
" No you didn't. I admit that I was effect by what you did but it ended as soon as you left the room." The look he had in his eyes almost made her run. He was watching her with dark eyes.  
" I find that hard to believe" Taylor shrugged her shoulders, smiling innocently at him.   
" No everyone is going to just give into you just cause you want them to" She looked away. She did not want to see his reaction to that comment. She could tell by the look Legolas was giving her that she hat hit yet another nerve with Thranduil.  
" You were more t hen willing" She turned to face him Smiling as another idea came to mind. She got up and went to stand next to Thranduil. Leaning over to be able to whisper into his ear, She wanted no one else but him to hear this.  
" I have to admit that it would of felt great to let you have your way with me, to have you just rip my clothes off and nail me hard against the wall" She purposely kissed the tip of his ear lightly. Smiling when she saw him tighten his grip on the arms of his chair. She brought her hand up to lightly trace the outline of his ear.  
" imagine what it might of felt like if you had not stopped, I might of even been persuaded to have a little taste." Thranduil groaned at the last part.   
Taylor should of known he would not have let her get away with that one. She had turned to walk away when he had suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She landed in his lap and could already feel how hard he was.  
"You should not play games with me" He growled. Any reply Taylor may have had was silenced as his mouth came down hard , His lips almost bruising hers. She had no choice but to part her lips for him. She held back a whimper as his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth. Every movement inside her mouth she felt deep inside her. Another whimper forced back as he deepened the kiss even more, making her ache for him to touch her.   
  
It was the pain of her nails digging into the flesh of her hand that made her pull back. It took everything she had to keep her real reaction hidden. It would be even harder to walk away now.  
" Well that was different" She smiled sweetly. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. How she managed to find her voice she would never know.   
" Is that all you have to say?" Thranduil breathed deeply, The words sounded forced even to him.   
" Thank you?" She hoped she sounded calm. She was anything but calm. Her insides felt as if they were on fire, She was feeling the effects in every inch of her body. The fact that she could also feel his erection pushing up against her did not help.  
Pushing herself up off his lap she forced her legs to work, to walk away. She could feel him watching her as she walked over to Legolas. She chose to ignore the raised eyebrow thing again and linked her arm with his.  
"Air!" Was all she managed to say.  
Legolas held back his laughter as he guided her out onto the balcony. Pulling her off to the side and out of his fathers view.  
Taylor almost collapsed the instant there were out of sight. Her legs would no longer work and all she could do was fight to catch her breath.   
  
Thranduil gripped the sides of the chair so hard that he felt the pain all the way up his arms. He watched as she walked away and he was powerless to stop her. All he could do was watch as Legolas lead her outside. His breathing hard and deep. It was meant to elicit a reaction out of her instead it had left him more hard then he'd ever been before. His erection now painful and all he could think about was how he longer just wanted her.. He needed her. He growled as he suddenly stood up. Heading in the same direction she had gone....  
  
"You will be mine"  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R. now NC-17 later.  
Warning: might contain bad words   
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Taylor and Legolas both had heard Thranduil's comment as he walks past them.  
"You best stay out of his way for some time, he does not liked to be toyed with." Legolas turned to face her and was met with a look that could possibly make an orc stop and think.  
"An you wait till now to tell me this?" She wondered about the intelligence of Mirkwood elves.  
" I did not know you were going to let things go as far as they had." He replied in his own defense.  
" Consider yourself lucky Elf-boy that I find you way to cute to be mad at." Taylor turned around and walked away. She was sure he would of cocked that eyebrow again and if he had then she would not be held responsible for her actions.   
"Why here?" She wondered to herself "Why could I not have ended up in Lorien, or Rivendell?" She wondered what it be like to meet Haldir or his brothers. If legolas was much better looking in person then he was on TV then she could only imagine what Haldir would look like.  
"I did not mean to anger you." She heard Legolas saying once he caught up to her, which had not been long since he is an Elf.  
" you didn't" She shrugged. " now you father on the other hand" Legolas chuckled softly as he stop them both.  
"My father had been known to bring out the worst and best in many, Yet he is not as bad as you think" Taylor could not help but smile at him and be thankful he didn't raise an eyebrow at her. She wondered if Thranduil could do the same with his eyebrow and for some reason that thought made her shiver.  
"Legolas." The voice was unmistakable. They both turned to see Thranduil watching them.  
"Father?" Legolas looked from Taylor then to his father  
" I will take Taylor back to her room" Thranduil tone left no room for discussion and the younger elf had no other choice but to do as his father said.  
" I can find my own way." Taylor told them both.  
" I am sure you could" Thranduil commented " However I wish to talk to you"  
" Talk or intimidate?" Taylor smiled as Legolas gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before he walked away leaving her alone with Thranduil. Which really did not bother her.  
" Walk with me" Thranduil was now offering her his arm. She knew she should just nod and take his arm but she was never one to just do things the easy way.  
" tell me is it that hard to ask instead of command someone to do something?" She almost fell over when Thranduil cocked an eyebrow.   
" Will you please take a walk with me?" Thranduil finally asked after he had taken a few deep breaths.  
"now was that so hard?" She accepted his arm and they had slowly started walking.  
" Have you always been so challenging?" Thranduil lead them down the long halls. Taylor ha no idea where she was anymore  
"Yes" He smiled at her response, he had expected her to deny it but pleased that she had not.  
" I have been most curious as to how you arrived here." This time it was Taylor who stopped suddenly. How would she explain that one? She's not even sure she believed it herself.   
" I can only promise to tell you that when I figure it out." He seemed to accept that answer   
" until then I try not to make things too hard on you"  
" you already did."Thranduil had replied before he could stop himself. By the smile that Taylor now was giving him he knew she had understood what he had meant.  
" Well then I'd have to say my mission was accomplished. S small revenge for what you had done before that."  
" I had done nothing more then give you a taste of what you wanted." His evil yet damn sexy smile was back  
"Were you given lessons in arrogance as a child?" She could only glare at him. " what gave you the idea that it was something I wanted?"  
" I am rarely mistaken in these things" Thranduil's eyes met hers and held them.  
" well you are this time." She tried to sound convincing. She had no idea why she was denying it. She could see he did not believe her. She backed up when he stepped towards her and found herself pinned between him and the wall.   
"you do not want me?" His hand trailing up her arm.  
"no" She might have been more convincing if she had not squeaked out her answer.   
" I do not believe you"Thranduil hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head to face him" Perhaps you need to prove this."   
Taylor had no chance of replying before his mouth covered hers. She tried to resist but soon lost. Whether at his persistence or her own weakness she melted into him. Allowing her lips to part giving him the entry had had demanded.  
  
Taylor was lightheaded and weak kneed once the kiss ended. Had her eyes been opened she would of seen the smirk on Thranduil's face.  
" Now tell me again how you don't want me." Thranduil challenged.  
" You are the most arrogant Elf I have ever met" Taylor replied still trying to catch her breath.  
" Other then Legolas what other Elf have you met?"Thranduil tilted his head and began to nip at her neck.   
"shut up" Taylor has to force the words out. Her mind had gone almost completely blank the instant she felt his lips on her skin. She was losing control fast and if he kept this up she would be completely lost and at his command.  
" I will give you want you desire" She shivered as he spoke softly. " If you admit you want me"  
"Arrogant bastard." Her words followed by a soft whimper as he licked around her ear.   
Her body was screaming out for her to admit it, to say those 3 words that would most likely bring her extreme pleasure unlike she had ever felt before.. Her pride kept telling her to keep her mouth shut. There was no doubt she wanted him but she wanted it to be on her terms and definitely not in some corridor up against a cold wall.   
She had just been about to push him off when his mouth made contact with that one spot right behind her ear. Her knees gave out and she could not stop the soft gasp that had escaped....Thranduil smiled knowingly.  
" You do not play fair" Taylor breathed out as he continued to pay attention to that spot.  
" I know" He chucked as she had to lean against him for support. He planned to use her weak spot to his full advantage.   
Taylor had to grip at he material of his sleeves as he ran his tongue over her ear slowly then back to the previous area. She had given up on trying to control her breathing. All she could feel now was the overwhelming need to feel him in other places.   
" do you admit now that you want me?." Thranduil whispered into her ear softly. Taylor still trying to hold on to what little control she had left started to say no buy Thanduil had picked that exact moment on the weak spot behind her ear... her control flew right out the window.  
"Yes" was all she could manage to day. She did not miss the moan that come from Thranduil as he suddenly claimed her mouth once more.   
  
Taylor had seemed to have lost her voice. Only soft whimpers were all she could manage as he kissed her deeper then he had before. She gave a startled jump when his hand had reached up to begin to untie the laces to her dress...  
" excuse me my lord" A very tiny and obviously nervous sounding voice came from behind them" A messenger from Rivendell has arrived"  
" Tell them to wait"Thranduil growled   
"Again I apologize but he said it was most urgent." The servant looked down not daring to meet Thranduil's eyes. Taylor saw the regret in Thranduil eyes when he turned back to look at her.  
"We will continue this later." He let out a deep sigh as he turned and walked away. Taylor leaned against the wall hoping her breathing would soon return to normal.  
"That is the second time that Elf walked away from me." She had said it mostly to herself but the young servant had heard her  
"Please accept my apology" He bowed slightly. "Lord Glorfindel is not known for his patience"  
"Who?" Taylor's head had shot up at the name.  
"Lord Glorfindel"The servant repeated.  
"Where?" Taylor had to see, needed to see. The movies had shown nothing of him and she had always wanted to see the famous elf lord. " Show me"  
Taylor followed him to Thranduil's office, The door was slightly opened and she dared to peek in. All she could see was the back of his blonde hair.  
"The hell with this" She could not pass this up. She would regret it if she did not take the chance to see him. Waiting for Thranduil to maybe introduce them had never crossed her mind.   
Rushing into the room she managed to trip over her own feet and ended up falling.. She wondered why it had not hurt when she landed. It was then she noticed what had broken her fall.... Glorfindel.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: ff.net aff.net ELVES_R_US yahoo group and anywhere else I chose to put it   
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R. now NC-17 later.  
Warning: might contain bad words   
  
NOTE:Due to the rules here at FF.net I am not allowed to post the real version of this chapter so I toned it down quite a bit. Should you prefer to read the real version you can find it at adultfanfiction.net under my pen name (aragornsfavorite) or you can tell ne in a review and leave an email addy and I will be more then glad to send a copy to you....  
  
On with the story   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Taylor could not believe Thranduil had her escorted her back to this room. All she had done was accidentally land on top of Glorfindel and maybe play with the tips of his ears a little. Glorfindel did not seem to mind at all. She looked up when the door opened.  
"You better have a good reason this time for locking me in again" She snapped when she saw that it was Thraduil who had walked in  
" Do you make a habit of throwing yourself at someone?" He did not sound pleased.   
" Excuse me?" She glared at him. HE may be the king of Mirkwood but he was really starting to get on her nerves " Who exactly did I throw myself at?"  
"Glorfindel" Was all he said.  
"Glordindel? I didn't throw myself at him.. I fell" Taylor realized how lame that sounded even to her. It would fit right up there with the 'It was an accident' excuse that most people give when they had been caught cheating.   
"What of playing with his ears? Thranduil growled. He was not sure why this had bothered him as much as it had.  
" Well they were just so cute and pointy." She smiled giving him her best innocent look which had always worked before.. obviously not on elves.  
"You will not do that again" Taylor just looked athim as if he'd lost his mind. He may be king but that did not mean he had the right to boss her around..  
" Who the hell do you think you are" She question. Her jaw dropped when he held up a hand to silence her.   
"Be silent" He ordered  
"Make me" Taylor could tell he did not approve. She did not care.  
' I am warning you" He stepped closer   
"Or what?" She stood her ground. " If you want me to shut up then find a way to shut me up." She had barely finished the sentence when his mouth suddenly covered hers. She thought about resisting at first then gave in to her own feelings and desire. Her lips soon parted to give him the entry he demanded.   
  
If Taylor had been wrong in thinking the last kiss they shared couldn't be better. His tongue explored her mouth in a way that made her feel it all the way into her insides. The kiss was enough to make her ache inside, to have him touch her in all the right places. She wanted more yet hope he would not pull back. She would take anything he had to offer.  
"No more games" Thranduil lips moved across her neck. She had been so lost in his kiss that she had not been aware that he had removed her dress and now had her laying on the bed fully exposed before him.  
"No games" She breathed out as he paid attention once again to her weak spot behind her ear. Flicking his tongue over it as he pulled a small amount of flesh into his mouth. He seem to suck a little harder once she let out a soft whimper. Her breathing was getting harder and harder to control.  
Thranduil knew the effect he was having on her. Her heavy breathing alone would have been enough to tell him that. He soft whimpers also told him she was close to surrendering to him fully. Kissing his way back to her mouth as his hand trailed up her stomach finding it's way to her breasts. He was not surprised to find her nipple was already hard.   
  
Taylor gasped when his hand cupped her breast. His thumb slowly circled her hard nipple making it harden even more. She could feel his own desire pressing against her leg as he kissed his way down to her breast. She did not even try to hold back the soft whimper as he took her nipple into his mouth. His tongue moving in erotic circles over and around it.   
  
She was so lost in the pleasure of his touches that he could of asked her anything and she would of given in. She was no virgin but already the way Thranduil had her feeling had surpassed anything she had ever experienced.   
She had to fight to keep from arching her back, She did not dare move incase if losing even the tiniest bit of pleasure.  
Thranduil watched her when she moaned softly as she had bitten her bottom lips. It was a sight he would not soon forget.   
  
Thranduil had waited long enough. Each soft cry he heard from her only added fuel to the fire he felt inside. His robes had quickly been shed and joined hers on the floor. He chuckled softly at the way she hissed as he paid each nipple equal attention. He did not fail to notice how she placed herself beneath him..  
"Please" Her Plea had been heard but not ignored as he gave into the the desire, gave them both what they wanted  
Taylor inhaled sharply The moment she had been waiting for was came with more pleasure then she had imagined. His mouth now covering her had silenced any cries of pleasure from her as he had began to move within her.   
They were lost in the feel of each other. The tension between them vanished more with each caress, each kiss.   
Taylor knew that no matter what after this no other experience she would ever have none could campare to how Thranduil made her feel at t his moment. She was pleased when he didn't just get up and leave afterwards part of her had expected him to. Instead he had placed himself next to her on the bed.   
Her eyes locked with his.No words seemed to be needed as he placed a soft kiss on her lips then pulled her into his arms. Resting her head on his chest she wondered where this was all going to lead. Thranduil was also thinking the same thing as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R. now NC-17 later.  
Warning: Bad words and Elves with attitudes.  
  
Note: I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile I moved to a knew place and wanted to wait till I was back on DSL and not on dial up before I uploaded this chapter.   
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and I hope that you all continue to do so. Jen as always thanks for doing the Beta thing and check your email chapter 8 is already there waiting...  
  
Now back to the not so regular scheduled story........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Taylor found herself alone when she woke up. With a feeling of disappointment She pulled herself out of bed.   
" He could of at least stayed till I woke up." She pouted as she slipped into her bath robe. Looking around the room she could not help but laugh as she spotted the dress she had been wearing the night before. It was now laying across a small table in the far corner of the room. From the way it looks it had not been placed t here either, thrown perhaps.  
" Someone had been in a hurry" She commented with a smile  
" My father is not known to have Patients." Taylor spun around at the sound of his voice.   
" You enjoy sneaking up on me don't you?" She glared then suddenly remembered what she   
wearing.  
" I was ordered to bring you breakfast." Legolas chuckled as he watched her cross her arms in front of her. Her robe did not cover much and he had gotten a good view before he had made his presence known.  
" you were ordered?" Taylor gave him a confused look " Why? Does Thranduil not have servants for that job?" She wondered about the look he suddenly gave her.  
" It is my punishment." He replied calmly but the look in his eyes t old Taylor he was not at all happy about  
'Bringing me food is punishment?" She asked mow more curious then ever.  
"Nay" Legolas shook his head   
"ok then why are you being punished?" She followed him as he set down the tray of food.  
" Apparently my father's chief advisor does not approve of having his daughter seduced."Legolas shrugged as Taylor burst out laughing. "Nor did he like the fact of seeing her being seduced" He added   
"Ahh I get it, you got caught with your pants down with the daughter of your fathers friend" Legolas nodded making Taylor laugh again.  
" My father was less then pleased" Legolas told her.   
"Ohh right and I just bet your father was so innocent when he was younger." Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"That is doubtful."Legolas chuckled   
"So how long is this so called punishment going to last?" She felt sorry for Legolas. It could not have always been easy to have Thranduil as a father. Even in the little time she had been there she could see how difficult he could be. She did however also see that his attitude in public was quite different from how he was when behind closed doors.  
"Till my father says otherwise." Legolas shrugged.   
Taylor walked over to where he was standing. She glanced quickly at the food he had brought then smiled up at him.  
" Punishment or not I still think it's sweet." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
Legolas suddenly pulled her in front of him and captured her mouth his. He used her surprised gasp to his advantage and slid his tongue between her parted lips. It had been his turn to be surprised when he felt her give in and respond to his kiss. With a moan he pulled back, pushed her hair back behind her shoulder then without a word he left the room.  
"As if I wasn't already confused" She stared at the closed door.   
  
Taylor had only picked at the food on the tray. Her appetite seemed to have been lost since she had arrived. She had yet to change into the dress she had been given. It's not that she did not like it or anything but she would rather be wearing a pair of levis and a tank top.   
"I am to show you to the bathing room" A soft voice from behind her made her jump. She wondered if it was some written rule that all Elves must sneak up on their guests.  
"Perfect" Taylor began to follow the lovely Elf " Perhaps I'll slip and hit my head then drown" The servant made no signs to reply or that she had even heard her. " With my luck I'd wake up in the middle of Mordor completely naked." She continued not caring if she was talking to herself or not   
"I'd probably have to learn an Ork lap dance for Lutz and his friends." She stopped just before she had walked into the Elf before her.  
"It is just beyond these doors" Taylor nodded "I will return in a little while." She was gone before Taylor had a chance to say anything.  
"well thank you I look forward to you sneaking up on me again" Taylor commented sarcastically as she entered the room. Nothing could of compared her to the sight before her.  
"We meet again." His husky voice echoed across the room.  
Taylor could only manage a slight nod. Standing within a few feet from her was none other then Glorfindel. That alone would have made anyone nervous but seeing as how he was naked made Taylor briefly forget her own name.   
" So you are Thranduil's latest plaything"Glorfindel's eyes traveled over her." Do you have a name?" Taylor had been forcing hey eyes to stay focused on his face. His comment had caught her off guard making her wonder of all Elves in Power had big heads. The instant she thought it she looked down and wished she hadn't. He was quite impressive.  
"I am no ones plaything." She finally managed to say once she found her voice.  
" you like the other will earn in time" Glorfindel smiled. " You keep Thranduils attention for now but only cause you are new to him, a challenge perhaps but soon he will be tired of you and will find a new toy to play with." Taylor's opinion of this Elf was changing quickly. She might have been able to take it as a friendly warning if it were not for the knowing smile he was giving her.  
"You don't know what you are talking about." Her voice seemed steady enough but she was sure he picked up on her uncertainty.  
"I know more then you would believe child." Glorfindel reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. " Thranduil had played this game for many year, you are no different. He will take want he needs then rid himself of you." Taylor glared at him. Her defenses now locked in place  
"That is not true." She snapped at him. His smile only widened.  
" You are nothing more to him other then a good time in bed" Taylor dug her nails into her hand to keep from slapping the Elf Lord. " Perhaps if you are real good he will keep you around longer."  
Taylor fought to keep her anger under control, getting into a fight with Glorfindel was not on the top of her list of thing she'd like to do.  
"I Do not care what you say" Taylor was lying and they both knew it.  
" I think you do" Glorfindel took a step closer " Perhaps I will be nice enough and show you how to be real good" Taylor cringed as he placed his hand roughly on her hip. " Though I doubt you'd be enough to satisfy me"  
Taylor knew she had been pushed past her limit when her hand connected with Glorfindels face. Her anger beyond control and even the dark glare in Glorfindels eyes did not make her back down.  
"You are a feisty one" Glorfindel's grip was still on her hip. She was suddenly pushed back against the wall. " Perhaps I will have a taste of what you gave Thranduil."  
"That will not be as easy as you think." Taylor pushed away from him but had only managed to get a few steps before he had her in his grasp once again. She whimpered when she felt the sting of his hand upon her cheek.  
"If you were this feisty with Thranduil it is no wonder he is interested." Glorfindel roughly grabbed her by the neck and forced her head forward as he captured her mouth. His pained growl echoed across the room when Taylor's knee made contact with his groin.  
Taylor pushed past him as he doubled over in obvious pain. She knew she stood no chance to beat him. He was used to going up against Balrogs for fun. Although she doubted any of them ever kneed him in the nuts.   
"Be lucky that's all you got" She called over her shoulder. She knew he could catch up to her in no time." I'm sure when I tell Thranduil..." The smile he gave her cause her to stop just short of opening the door.  
" He knows I am here" Glorfindel locked his eyes with hers. His smile plastered on his face. He could see the hurt look in her eyes.  
Taylor could only stare at him. She did not want to believe him. His face showed no signs if he was lying or not. His eyes dark with anger but nothing else.   
It was when she found him suddenly beside her that she realized that he had only meant to distract her, he had succeeded.  
" He would never allow this" Taylor tried to pull out of his grasp. She yelped when he tightened the grip on her arm.  
" Perhaps not" Glorfindel growled " I care not." His kiss again hard and demanding. With an evil smile and a wink he left the room. Leaving her to her own thoughts.  
  
Legolas was the one who found her some hours later. After her encounter with Glorfindel Taylor had vanished, Thranduil had almost everyone looking for her.  
" Taylor?" She was sitting in a dark corner of a room that had not been used in some time.  
"Go away" She commanded. Her voice sounding empty.  
Legolas ignored the command and slowly sat in front of her. He saw the red mark on her cheek but said nothing of it for the time being.  
"It is obvious someone hurt you and I intend to find out who. Right now however I will tend to you." He wiped the tears that had escaped her." I will get you whatever you need." His eyes never left hers.  
"The only thing I need or want right now Legolas" She looked over his shoulder as Thranduil came into view. "Is to just go home."  
  
Thranduil's eyes locked with hers as he heard her comment. Legolas noticed Glorfindel stood behind his father. The look on the face of the legendary Balrog slay was unmistakable. He had done this......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Hides from die hard Glorfindel fans) Don't kill me please. I needed a bad guy for the story and decided Glorfindel would make a good one. He really is one of my favorites so I won't make him be too evil...maybe.. now please be so kind and leave a review.   
  
AF. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R. now NC-17 later.  
Warning: Bad words and Elves with attitudes.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and I hope that you all continue to do so. Jen as always thanks for doing the Beta thing.  
  
Brazgirl: I went and read the story you mentioned "Only if you love me" And if I didn't already Love Thranduil I would after reading that.   
  
Cara Mia: Glorfindel does and always will have a place in my heart, right after Thranduil. LoL I will tell you that I do have plans for him within the next few chapters but he will get worse before he gets better (don't worry nothing too bad)  
  
Now on with the Drama..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Thranduil took in the scene before him. Taylor was seated on the floor with her back to the wall. Her knees pulled up in front of her. Legolas sat in front of her. His hands resting gently on her knees. Both were looking at him. He might have come to the wrong conclusion if the concern in Legolas' eyes had not been evident. Thranduil knew his son well enough to know that if he was concerned then he had good reason to be.  
Taylor Knew that Thranduil had heard her last comment. She also could tell he meant to question her about it. She just hoped she had enough strength and will power to to keep from telling him.  
"What is the meaning of this?"Thranduil's voice echoed across the room. Both Legolas and Taylor shivered. "Legolas?" Thranduil turned first to his son.  
"I do not know father for she has told me nothing." Legolas looked from Thrnaduil to Glorfindel but did not say anything more.  
"Leave us." In the short time that Tyalor had been there it had always amazede her how Thranduil could make a command seem like a request. And how everyone just did as they were told.  
"Tell him, Mellonamin (My friend)" Legolas whispered into her ear before he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Like I, he will not allow this to happen again."  
Legolas was gone before Taylor had a chance to reply. She had seen the look Legolas had given Glorfindel.  
"You as well." Thanduil had turned to Glorfindel. Taylor wanted him to say something, silently dared him to. He must of seen this in her eyes for he gave her a look before he turned and walked out of the room.  
Thranduil slowly made his way to where Taylor was sitting. Taking the place where Legolas had sat only a few minutes before.  
" I'm not gonna say anthing"Taylor's eyes met his. "So don't even bother asking." Thranduil remained silent as he took both her hands in his, kissing each one.  
"Perhaps I only wish to make you feel better." Thranduil chose his words carefully. He knew from experience how to get someone to reveal the truth.  
" Rightnow I don't think you can." Taylor winced slightly as he reached over and touch her cheek where she had been slapped.  
"You doubt my abilities?" Taylor almost laughed at his question. She normally would of taken up the challenge but felt that now it would only prove Glorfindel right.  
" Only your intensions."She had replied before she could stop herself. The look on Thranduil's face told her she had just revealed what he had wanted to know.  
" What else had been said about my Intensions." It was not meant to be a question. It had been only a small amout of information but it had given Thranduil an idea of what had been said.  
"Nothing, forget it I did not mean to...."Taylor was cut off as his lips was pressed against hers. She wanted to pull back to break the kiss as she felt his push his tongue passed her lips. A soft whimper sounded from her as he cupped each side of her face, holding her in place.  
" Tell me." Taylor was breathing hard when he finally pulled back. She shook her head as a reply only to have him pull her back for an even deeper more passionate kiss.  
"Don't do this." She pleaded softly. She could already feel her body responding to him and could only hope he did not notice this.  
" You did not deny me last night" Thranduil's kiss had moved to her neck. He could feel how she f ought not to give in. The desire was in her eyes yet she still hesitated.  
"Last night I had not been told I was merely a plaything." Taylor was surprised as she pushed him back. The anger in her began to build as everything glorfindel said had come back to her.  
" You will tell me who said this." Thranduil's tone was unmistakable. He was giving her no choice.  
"Does it matter?" She stood up with him and faced him. Her anger was directed at the wrong one but she could not seem to hold it in.  
" Yes"Thranduil growled as he took a step closer to her." Regardless of what some might believe I am not in the habbit of taking just anyone into my bed." Taylor stepped aside as he reached out to take her hand.   
" Then prove it." The look on his face was priceless   
"Mani?" (What?) Thranduil wondered if she had lost her mind. He was king and it was not in need for him to prove anything.  
"You heard me, If what you say is true and I am more then just a plaything to you. I want you to prove it." She locked her eyes with his. She wondered if he would question her about how she knewe what he had said.  
" Tell me." Thranduil raised and eyebrow,smiling inwardly as he saw her shiver."How do you propose I do such a thing?" Taylor's almost gave in right there. The fact that he might be considering this was a goos start in her eyes.  
" That is something you will have to figure out, My lord" She bowed slightly, hearing him growl as she turned and walked away. She had not expected to get far when he was suddenly in front of her.   
" I will play this game Taylor" He ran a finger along her jaw." For now" He added  
" Then what?" She had barely managed to get the words out as he gently brsuhed his lips against hers.   
" Then I will take what is mine."He growled as he suddenly kissed her. Taylor grabbed his robes. It was all she could do to keep from falling over as her knees seemd to give out.  
Thranduil seemed to now the effect he had on her and oulled back with a smirk. He chuckled softly as he placed as kiss on her forehead then stepped aside to allow her to pass  
"wait."He held her arm stopping her from going any further." Who did this?"  
" Like I said before I will..."He hld up his hand to silence her. She was getting really tired of him doing that.  
"either you tell me now or later is no matter, I sahll find out" Taylor still had the feeling that Legolas knew more then he had said and if so he was sure to tell his father.  
" Keep your friends close Thranduil Taylor opened the door to find both Legolas and Glorfindel satnding before her. " Not all of them are as they seem" She glared at Glorfindel as she passed him by. This had not gone unnoticed by Thranduil.  
  
Glorfindel was never one to allow such an insult. This mere mortal would not get the best of him. HE met her glare with one of his own as his hand rested on the tilt of his sword. A movement to his left caught his attention as he saw that Legolas as well had his hand on his sword while watching for Glorfindel's next move.  
" I shall deal with this, my Son" Thranduil growled as he placed a hand on Legolas's arm. Taylor winked at Glorfindel as she lonked her arm with Legolas'.  
"Uuma ma'ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a'lle. ( Do not look for trouble, It will come to you) Glofindel growled. Taylor had no idea what he had said but it had not sounded very friendly. Legolas she could tell was using everything he had not to react, she felt his arm tighten around hers.  
"Glorfindel."She turned in time to see Thranduil pull Glorfindel roughly into the room. They both had turned back to look at her.   
".What?"He growled, his look one of disgust. She could think of only one thing to say to him. She may not know very much in Elven but she had always remembered this one  
"Auta miqula orqu" Glorfindel once again reached for his sword as Legolas pulled Taylor out of harms way and leading her outside.  
  
Glorfindel growled as he was suddenly thrown to the floor. He was one of few who knewe of Thranduil's strength when provoked.  
You have one chance to explain this" Thranduil growled in anger.  
"A mortal Thranduil?" Glorfindel got to his feet slowly " That is all she is, all she will ever be. Why do you lower yourself?" Glorfindel's question was answer as Thranduil's fist connected with his jaw.  
" Who I chose to spend my time with is of no ones concern save my own" Thranduil wondered why his friend had suddenly changed. He had never known Glorfindel to be this way.   
" Tell me my friend, What would Oropher say of this?" Glorfindel glared at the Elf king.  
"My father is long dead Glorfindel and I warn you not to not again bring him into this." Thranduil was close to losing any control he had.   
"He would have your head for this"Glorfindel ignore the warning   
"And I shall have yours if you attempt this again."Thranduil brought himself up against Glorfindel."There will be no further warning." Glorfindel saw the anger flash through Thranduils eyes as they both glared at one another.  
Thranduil watched as Glorfindel turned at walked off. He could only hope thing would not go any further then they already had.  
" Keep an eye on your plaything my friend." Glorfindel called over his shoulder, He knew he did not need to face the king to make his point known...  
  
"Perhaps even on your own son."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
To Be continued... (please review now)   
  
AF 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: You and I both know I do not own Thranduil or anything else LOTR related.. They all belong to the great and powerful Tolkien (no relation to the great and powerful OZ). Taylor belongs to me, and I wish I belonged to Thranduil...   
  
Title: The Patience of a King   
Author: Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)  
Feedback: uh yeah!  
Archive: wherever I put it.  
Number of Chapters: Unknown.  
Rating: R. now NC-17 later.  
Warning: Bad words and Elves with attitudes.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and I hope that you all continue to do so. Jen as always thanks for doing the Beta thing.  
  
Cara Mia: Please don't hate me for this one, There will be hope for glorfindel in the next few chapters.  
  
Brown sugar: did you say you wanted more? Is today fast enough lol   
  
Brazgirl: it is a very good story and yes her Thranduil can test my patience lol It's a love/hate thing I guess. I can't help but provoke Thranduil his reactions are so much fun :)  
  
Now on to the story  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *   
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"My son does not to be watched"Thranduil spoke to an empty room. He knew Legolas better then anyone. Yet he could not help but look again towards both Legolas and Taylor. Shaking his head for even doubting his son Thranduil turned away.  
  
Outside Legolas had lead Taylor over to a small stream of water. He looked over at her when she hesitated.  
"you have weapons on you right?" She wasn't going a step further if he didn't  
"I am always armed" He replied with a slight nod.  
" good" Taylor still looked around them mostly up in the trees  
"Spiders do not come this close to the palace" He smiled realizing her fear  
" I am not talking any chance"Tyalor still hesitated "I can't stand little common house spiders never mind ones that are as big as me" She shivered at the thought  
"Some perhaps even bigger" Legolas laughed as she shot him a look  
"That is so not funny Elf-boy" She made to playfully slap him but being the elf that he is he managed to avoid it easily. Instead Taylor found herself facing away from him with his arms tightly about her waist. She tried to stifle a giggle in time as he passed his hand over her hip.  
"what's this?"Legolas trailed his fingers back over her hip causing her to laugh once more.  
"Stop" Taylor tried to speak through her laughter. There was only one spot where she was ticklish and Legolas had just found it.  
" I think not" Legolas moved her so that he could have better access to this sensitive spot. He could not help but laugh as Taylor tried and failed to make him stop. She was laughing too much to give him a good fight.  
"Legolas I swear" She could barely talk as he tickled her even more " If you don't stop I'll..." She lost her balance and fell forward. Legolas had reached out in time to break her fall. Yet now she was pinned beneath him. He turned her around and in true Thranduil style, raised his eyebrow.  
"You shall what?" He placed his hand back on her hip but waited to see what her answer would be  
"I'll cut your hair" It was the only think she could think of that would work. He did not need to know that she would never do such a thing. Part of his beauty was his long golden hair. The braids her always wore that she had always admired.  
"Taylor"Legolas sighed. She felt him shiver and suddenly realized that she had been tracing his braids above his ear lightly touching his pointed tip at the same time..  
" I am so sorry" She pulled her hand away quickly  
"No need" His voice seemed slightly shaky " It was not such a bad thing" Taylor giggled as he winked at her" I also know you do not intend to cut my hair." Taylor again reached up to trace a braid careful to avoid his ear this time  
"No I would never cut it" She regretted saying it the instant it was out of her mouth. Legolas again launched his attack on her hip. Taylor was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Once Legolas finally set her free she settled next to him on the grass a few feet from the water. Resting her head on his shoulder they both enjoyed the tranquility of the woods around them.  
Taylor enjoyed time with Legolas as much as she did with Thranduil. It was hard to think of them as father and son. Thranduil made himself heard, made sure to let other know he was in charge with a more quite side to him in more private intimate times. Legolas was the complete opposite, He opened up more when others were not around. Keeping to himself when they were.   
" Do you still wish to return?" He startled her out of her thoughts  
" No I don't think so" She could almost feel his relief. She looked as he suddenly stood up.  
" Wait here" He had disappeared before she could stop him. She really did not want to be alone. Although she could still make out the palace just beyond the tree line she still felt nervous.  
" Better hurry up Elf-boy." She called out hoping to get an answer. " I don't feel like become spider food." At the mere mention of spiders Taylor fell silent. She didn't need them hearing her. The thought that would of picked up her scent over a mile away never crossed her mind.   
  
Letting out a startled yelp when Legolas place a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face him she had in mind to warn him never to do that again when the words froze in her throat.  
Legolas stood facing her with one hand behind his back a single pink rose in his other hand and a smile that could melt an iceberg. Thranduil could take lessons from his son.  
" Ok I forgive you" She smiled at took the rose he offered  
" What for?" He tucked another rose behind her ear.  
"For scaring the daylights out of me." If Legolas kept this up then Thranduil might have some competion. It was things like this she wanted Thranduil to do. Was she wrong in asking that of him, was it too far below his kingly pride?   
" He will show you in his own way" Legolas had no doubt she would understand him.  
"Why is it that you know what I am always thinking?" Taylor did not wish to discuss Thranduil with Legolas.   
"Your eyes, Mellonamin (My friend) are easy to read" Legolas stepped a little closer " They often show what you wish to hide." Taylor searched his eyes but apparently he was better at hiding his thoughts.  
"And what do I wish to hide?" she was more the curious to see if he was even close  
"That perhaps you feel for both My father" He tilted his head to the side " And his son."  
Taylor could only stare at him. She wanted to deny it, tell him he was greatly mistaken. She could only stare in silence wondering if he was right.  
Legolas took her silence as a sign that he was right. Bringing himself closer he brought his lips to hers. He felt her hesitate at first but give in. Her lips parted for him allowing him to slip his tongue past them.   
Taylor felt Legolas tense up suddenly as he pulled away from her. His eyes were hard and cold.  
"Legolas?" She had not expected to see Glorfindel step out from behind him. The tip of his sword was pressed up against Legolas' back.  
" Mani naa lle umien?" (What are you doing ?) Legolas' voice was laced with anger yet his kept his eyes locked with Taylor's  
"Something your father should of done as soon as she arrived"Glorfindel kept this sword pointed at Legolas but moved next to Taylor grabbing her by the back of the neck. "That is one mistake I plan to remedy." Taylor yelped as Glorfindel tightened his grip.   
" The only Mistake my father made was allowing you entrance to Mirkwood"Legolas growled "Do you honestly believe you will get far?" Glorfindel only laughed at the young prince.  
"I do not have to go far Legolas merely far enough." Legolas caught his meaning all to well.  
Taylor tried to pull away when Legolas reached for his own sword. Glorfindel pulled her against him and pointed the sword at her just as Legolas faced him.  
" I will not hesitate to kill her Legolas"Glorfindel glared at the young prince." The choice is yours." Taylor tried again to free herself but Glorfindel's grip was too tight.   
Legolas dropped his sword, bringing his eyes back to Taylor.  
" I am sorry Legolas"Legolas glared at Gorfindel. He doubted very much that the Elf lord knew what it meant to be sorry " It is better this way."  
Taylor's mouth was covered as she began to scream. Glorfindel had knocked Legolas out cold before dragging her further into the woods.  
" you should be more careful of what you say, young one"Glofrindel nipped at her ear." Perhaps it will be you who shall kiss an orc."  
Taylor heard him growl as she bit down on the hand that had covered her mouth. She thought she had tasted his blood before he pulled his hand from her mouth. It was the last thing she thought as she was met with a sudden darkness...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *  
To be continued...  
  
A/N I'll be updating more often since I have some time off and have some extra time to myself so keep a look out for the next chapter coming real soon. 


End file.
